Solaris and the Big Adventure
by adamsager22
Summary: A story that Neopets published!!! I was sooo excited. An early work about a Uni and his adventure!


Solaris and the Big Adventure  
By Adam Sager  
  
There is a place where all Unis go when their owners log-out of the Neopet community. They cannot venture to the expanse beyond the hard drive or even beyond the monitor. So they discovered a special place where they could meet and frolic with other Unis and other Neopet species. This place was known as the Uni Meadow. The Uni Meadow was an ideal place for the Unis to feed and frolic. There was lush green grass and beautiful crystal clear streams perfect for bathing. Tall trees, with beautiful flowers and fruit in a rainbow of colors made a perfect place for young Unis to practice flying.   
No one really cared much about exploration beyond the Uni Meadow. No one really paid much heed to the desolate lands standing in stark contrast to the luscious Uni Meadow. The scrawny leafless trees and the harsh rocky ground would hardly be suitable for a creature as vain as a Uni, thus the surrounding lands were ignored at best.  
Now, the Uni Meadow was led by a big red stallion named Thunderstorm. He had earned this name because of his raging temper. No one ever wanted to get on his bad side. His constant companion, a young blue mare named Tempest, was aware of his temper and knew how to control it. The two of them had a red Uni named Solaris. It is on that note that our story finally begins.  
The young colt was a rambunctious and headstrong youth who was always full of curiosity and had exploratory tendencies. As he grew older, Solaris kept venturing farther and farther away from the safety of the Uni Meadow. One day while exploring one of the borders of the Uni Meadow, Solaris lost his footing and slipped on the newly rain-soaked grass. He fell into a shallow ravine, a ravine just shallow enough to prevent him from sustaining any serious injury, yet just deep to prevent him from climbing back out. Since he crossed the border when he fell, luckily only soiling his fur, he was in unfamiliar territory. He thought about calling for help, but realized that he was too far away from the herd to be heard. It would be dark soon, he thought to himself, perhaps there is another way out.   
So off he went, following the narrow path before him. The muffled echo of his hooves were the only sound as they echoed off of the rocky ground. At times he thought the rocky walls of the ravine were going to swallow him. Soon, however, the path widened as he approached a crossroad. Seeing this, he debated which way he should go. One path led to the right while the other one led to the left. Both paths led into eerie darkness and unknown challenges. He finally decided to go right. After traveling several minutes in that direction, he came to a pond of clear water. Now being very thirsty from his ordeal and long hike he drank thirstily of the clear blue water. Just as he was about to leave the pond, he heard a strange noise. It was a noise that sounded like a young woman speaking. Regardless, he ran and hid behind some nearby bushes. As the voice grew louder and came closer, he realized the voice's origin was an Earth Faerie. He noticed that the speaking had stopped and was replaced by sobbing. Immediately he was struck by compassion for the Faerie and came out of hiding to see if he could help.   
"Are you OK?" he asked the Earth Faerie. "Wow, you startled me," she shrieked, "where did you come from?"   
"I did not mean to scare you," Solaris said, "I am from the Uni Meadow, but I lost my way when I fell into the ravine."  
"I am sorry you are lost," the Earth Faerie replied, "I lost my favorite necklace that was a special gift from a friend."  
"I am sorry to hear that," Solaris replied, "All I have is this jeweled collar that was given to me by a friend of mine. You may have it if you like, " he concluded.  
"I am deeply touched by your generosity," she said thoughtfully, "but I cannot accept. My magic, however, can reward you for your kindness." She continued, "I can enchant your collar so that it can allow you to find your way out of these woods."  
"Thank you, " Solaris said. "It would be greatly appreciated."  
With that the Earth Faerie started making elaborate hand gestures and started mumbling in a low voice. She started glowing and, in a brilliant flash of light, vanished. Solaris suddenly felt a strange tingling sensation around his neck. Suddenly he was blessed with a deep insight and knew the way out of the woods. He could see the woods almost as if he were looking at them from above. It did not take long for him to find his way out of the woods and back to his herd. It was well after dark by now.  
Upon arriving, he was confronted by his parents. "Where have you been?" Thunderstorm asked, while sounding a little annoyed.   
"Oh just exploring." replied Solaris.   
"Did anything exciting happen while you were exploring?" asked Tempest.  
"No, not really just a normal day" replied Solaris. With that Solaris went to sleep, only to continue dreaming of other possible adventures in the future!!!  
The End!!!(for now)   
  
Special Thanks to Pyebaby for proofreading my work!!! 


End file.
